Ironic
by pinoyprincess
Summary: Levi's mother has died. His father, now has turned to the very killer of his mother, alcohol, as his retreat. Can Levi be saved from his unescapable tragedy? Seems like that is an impossible thing to do. That is, until a little boy, with jade eyes and a flushed face, sits on the bench beside him. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the beginning looks really sad. I know. But there **will** be happy parts. You just gotta wait.

This will be a fairly short story, maybe 3-4 chapters.

This chapter may contain triggering content, just letting you know that. Fairly mild, but still. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter.

xxx

Happiness is nothing but unattainable, a mere memory that inhabits the mind, deep and closed off.

For Mother is an angel in the sky. A beautiful and pure soul, hastily torn from her loving family by the mortiferous wrath of a drunken and his precarious hands that had loosely gripped the wheel. The following that coincides the unfortunate event is absolutely horrible.

Father has himself become inflicted with alcoholism. The deathly toll of his wife's bereavement has left him a shaken man, a broken man. He used to be so successful. It seemed as if his career was pointed in an ever upwards trajectory.

Then he received the call.

They informed him that she was in a car crash, a bad one. She was doing everything right, driving when the light was green. But there was a drunk driver, running the red light, and he hit her so fast she didn't have any time to react. She died on impact. Such a horrible way to die, consequential to someone's stupid mistake, a mere effect of one's selfishness.

An empty void was left inside of him once she was ripped from him, and he's left with limited means of coping. He wants to forget; he wants to forget the pain and longing that is languidly killing him. But he can't, there's too much left of her that depressingly leads to the remembrance of her fatality.

He's too far gone to indulge in nostalgic sentiments, so he chooses to drown the persistent memories with alcohol and cigarettes. Yet, there's still the fact that the most powerful token of reminiscence is living with him in his own home. A daily reminder of what once was, but never will be again. His heart aches. And so, he decides that bearing abuse to the last tangible trace of her existence will aid in his noxious attempt of forgetting the past. The ever lingering past, that haunts him day and night. For when he looks into his son's eyes, all he can see is the warm, sincere smile of his lover, the smile that will never be affectionately expressed again. He gets no break from the constant remembrance, and he's tired. So tired.

Poor Levi, only a teenager, misses his mother so much. He misses her tender, caressing hugs. He misses her laugh, the way it perfectly rolled off of her tongue in a symphonic harmony. He wants her to come home, he wants all of this to be a nothing more than a realistic nightmare, a hallucination of sorts. But that's not the case, nor will it ever be.

He wishes that his father didn't unconscionably beat him, because he wants to grieve alongside him. Levi wants to be comforted by his father, and he longs to be loved by his father. He's all Levi has left of his broken family, the family that has been left in trembling shambles.

xxx

"Oi, you. Come o'er here." His father called out to him loudly, words slurred from the intoxicating alcohol rushing through his veins.

Levi crept over to his father, slumped on the couch with beer bottle in hand. On the wooden table beside, lay two cigarette packs, one opened and the other new, a lighter, and 3 empty beer bottles. His father always wastes his money on a plethora of beer and packs of cigarettes. His father always wastes his money on things that make him feel good.

Desperately aiming to avoid unnecessary eye contact at all costs, Levi lowered his head so his hair haphazardly fell in front of his face, view cut into unorderly strips. He winced as the muddled form in front of him moved towards Levi, and he unconsciously stumbled backwards away from him.

"Don't you dare try and walk away from me." He hissed, walking closer towards him and forcefully grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He pulled him so close that the petrified teenager could smell his breath as he spat his vindictive words. It reeked of a combination of both beer and smoke, working together to create an unbearable stench that flooded him whole. Levi desperately tried to move his face as far away as he possibly could, but his father's tight grip that was now on his chin was preventing him from doing so. And he was forced to look straight into his father's livid eyes.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Blistering anger seethed from his words, turning into scalding flames that singed everything it touched. Levi was unfortunately caught in the midst of the fiery pandemonium, now branded by his father's destructive declarations of hatred.

"You're an ungrateful piece of shit." And with that, his father's forceful fist came down firmly onto his face, and pain rushed through him in shaky waves. A tepid moisture soaked Levi's eyes. He held onto his throbbing cheek. It hurt.

It hurt so much. Yes, the physical pain bruised his body. But it was the verbal abuse and the emotional corruption that plagued his battered being. The sense of betrayal that stemmed from his father's vituperative remarks. The sole fact the he would raise his fist to him. His own father, beats his only child. But no one would help Levi, no one would tell his father that what he's doing is wrong, so wrong and so cruel. And Levi finds himself in an unmitigable solitude, because there's no one to care for him, no one to ease the unhappiness and fear that he's conflicted with daily.

"I... can't look at you." His father murmured in an almost, but not quite, whisper, anguish and heartache woven into his wavering voice. Levi watched his father slowly stumble up the creaking wooden stairs and slam his bedroom door closed.

But he didn't see the warm tears that were trailing down his father's cheek.

Once his father completely disappeared from sight, he grabbed his jacket from the closet. Levi was halfway out the door when he his thoughts managed to stop him mid-action. He turned on his heel to retrieve some items from the wooden table beside the couch and threw them into his coat pocket.

xxx

Levi was bitterly welcomed by the cold as it's frost nipped at his exposed face, leaving his nose rosy and ears frigidly numb. Hunching his shoulders, he crossed his arms that lie shivering underneath his thin garment, attempting at conserving his body heat from the threatening chill. He decided to walk as far away as he could. He wanted to temporarily leave the memories, the abuse, his father, his house, all of it. He wanted to escape it all.

And so, Levi just kept walking. He kept walking as he passed by the church his family used to attend, the park he used to fly his kite in. Soon enough, he found himself sitting on a green, rusted bench facing a store that seemed familiar. "Carla's Fun-tiques" was plastered onto the window.

It was the antique thrift shop his mother would always take him too. Even if they didn't buy anything, the still wandered aimlessly around the store for hours on end, admiring the various furniture from different ages. They loved it so much. The would make time everyday to come to the store and look around, inspecting for anything new.

But now, it was a rare occasion that Levi ever visited the building holding the fond memories of his mother. The only times he would ever come walk the lonely 2 miles to get there is if the day was especially hard, wether his father said even more cruel words then usual or if he was really just missing his mother.

Levi let himself sink against the bench. He craned his neck up towards the sky, watching the unique snowflakes falling down, gracefully landing and instantly melting once they came into contact with his body heat, leaving behind scattered little beads of water. Fluttering his eyes shut, he thought about all the happy memories that were made in the store. A somber smile crept upon Levi's face as crystal droplets fell from his glassy eyes. With a visible huff into the frigid air hovering around him, he slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the items that he took from the wooden table.

Levi opened the new package, and took out one cigarette. He fumbled with it in his numbing hands that were trembling from the cold, when something caught his eye. Through the window of the little antique shop, he spotted a pair of bright green eyes staring right at him. Levi focused on the little boy with the beautiful eyes, and noticed him coming closer. The store door opened with a faint jingle, and the boy sat next to him on the bench.

"Are you okay? B'cause you look sad and cold." The little boy wondered. The boy had messy brown locks framing his expressive eyes, ears and nose flushed from the cold. He was wrapped up in a cozy looking jacket, along with a big red scarf.

"I'm okay," Levi responded as he lowered his head slightly so that his gaze fell onto the cigarette that he was twirling between his fingers. "Where's your parents, why are you out in this weather all alone?" The teenager turned so that he looked at the young boy.

"I ain't alone. You're right here." He explained, and then gestured his thumb to the window. "But Momma's in the store, she's the one who told me to check on ya." Levi just nodded in response. Suddenly the little boy gasped, and Levi looked surprisingly at the kid.

"Momma says those are bad for you. They make your lungs hurt, then you'll get sick like me. Being sick isn't fun. So stop those." He pointed to the cigarette Levi was holding.

Sick?

"What do you mean, sick like you?" He questioned.

"I've got the coughs. If you do those, you'll get the coughs like me too. And they aren't good."

_Oh. The "coughs." Must be nothing more than the common cold._

"Sorry." Levi hid the cigarette in his pocket.

"That's okay." The little boy shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Well, I should go back inside now. I'll tell momma you're fine."

"Okay."

The little boy got up and walked towards the door, but paused, one hand still on the handle. He looked towards Levi with his big, enchanting eyes.

"My name is Eren."

Eren then made a rush into the store, a jingle resounding from the abrupt movement. Levi let out a small laugh, lips turning upwards. The kid was strangely able to talk to him liked he had known Levi for years, though he didn't. But maybe, it wouldn't have been bad if he had. Levi would've had someone there for him once mother's presence was determined forever absent.

_That would've felt good._

He eyed the cigarette as he took it out from his pocket, along with the orange lighter. He was grateful for Eren's concern, but there was still pain. Pain he wanted to forget, and he needed it. Once he was done mentally convincing himself, he lighted the cigarette and brought it to his mouth. He inhaled the smoke that tickled his throat, and frenzy of coughs wracked his body. Levi repeated the process until all that was left was a cigarette bud, and he crushed it underneath his shoe.

Did it help? Not really, no. It didn't ease the agony set deep in his heart, but it gave him something to think about. Levi was able to take his mind off of everything else, and focus solely on the rising smoke and the potent scent and flavor the cigarette gave off. It was weird. But it was okay. And Levi's going to be okay.

xxx

Levi finally made his way back an hour after, and was welcomed by the overwhelming amounts of beer and smoke that reeked from his sad little home.

But, was it really his home?

Levi doesn't feel safe in this house. He's not offered domestic affection. His father probably wouldn't care if he ran away, he'd be glad even. And yet, it's the place where he eventually returns every night. He doesn't have anywhere else to go, nowhere else to call home. So maybe it his home, for now. Levi will find somewhere he can truly call home, somewhere he is happily accepted, with people that love him. But for now, this house will have to do. It's not his true home, but still his home. His temporary home.

His father wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Levi safely assumed he had stayed in his room.

Good.

Levi wandered around his room, and a little box caught his attention. Smiling, he picked it up and brought it to his bed. It was adorned with swans, hearts, and pale flowers. It was his mother's jewelry box, and he loved it. Levi tugged it opened, and took out the only item in the box, a dull, bronze key necklace. He took deep breaths, holding his mother's necklace to his chest.

He broke into faint laments. This deep sadness easily resurfaced, all by just thinking about her. Why was it her that had to go? She didn't deserve it. It should've been someone else. Just not her, anyone but her. _Why not me? _Levi cried himself to sleep, all the while clutching the necklace.

xxx

Levi visited the antique store once again after school, sitting on the same bench. He got out the pack, took out a second cigarette and lit it. He looked down at his chest, eyeing the metal that hung from his neck. The sight brought a smile to his face. Levi then heard a faint jingle, and someone took he seat next to him. He looked over, and saw it was none other than Eren.

"I thought I said you shouldn't do that." Eren's eyes expressed disappointment, narrowed in on the cigarette between Levi's fingers.

"I know," Levi crushed the cigarette underneath his shoe. "Sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry to me. But you should say sorry to yourself." Levi looked over at Eren and just shook his head lightly.

Obviously trying to change subject, Eren took out a red bundle hidden beneath his coat. "Momma baked some bread. I want to share it with you." He carefully ripped the bread in half, and handed it to Levi.

"Oh. Thank you." Levi took the piece. He ate it quickly, he just remembered that he didn't have dinner last night. It was common for him to miss dinners, due to either Levi staying in his room or his father passing out. But that didn't mean that he wasn't hungry. So whenever he was given the opportunity, he took it with full force.

"What's your name? You know mine. So now you have to tell me yours." Eren picked at the bread, at a much slower pace than Levi.

"Levi."

"I'm 11. How old are you?"

"16."

"Wow. You're old."

"Nah, not really."

"Yeah, really."

They both joined in on resounding laughter that rung through the chilly air.


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Levi had continued to visit the store for weeks. It became a routine, sitting on the little bench and talking to the bundled up Eren. Eren usually brought little presents for both of them to share, most often food. His father never asked him where he would go, since Levi would usually be able to sneak out either when he was passed out or engrossed in the T.V.

It had snowed overnight, and everything was covered in a blanket of white. Yet, Levi still chose to visit, as he had the previously. He smiled as he tucked his hands into his pockets, and stopped it front of the now white bench.

Levi decided to go inside the store instead.

He was welcomed by the warmth that enveloped him as he stepped inside. Levi felt a wave of nostalgia come over him as he breathed in the familiar gingerbread scent that the antique shop gave off. His lips turned upwards.

"Oh, hello!" Carla, as says on her name tag, greeted with a friendly smile. She had long brown that she tied back, along with big, brown eyes. She resembled Eren quite a bit, it wasn't surprising that she was his mother.

"Hello." Levi responded back as Carla walked from behind the counter towards him.

"Carla Jaeger." She held out her hand.

"Levi Ackerman." Levi took the friendly gesture.

"Eren has told me a lot about you, and how he made a new friend." Carla spoke kindly.

_Friends. _That word was nice to hear.

"I'm glad that Eren finally made a friend."

The happiness that seemed to radiate from her was suddenly replaced with a feeling Levi was all to familiar with.

"He doesn't have any other friends, since he's homeschooled. And because..." Carla's voice trailed off as she looked away from Levi's curious gaze, her eyes glazing over.

After recollecting herself, she continued. "Not many want to get to know him, considering the circumstances."

Levi could feel his heart beating against his chest. He can recognize the sadness all too well, but he doesn't want to admit it. Because that can't be it.

"But, I guess I don't blame them all that much." Levi's eyes bore into hers, and her mouth widened slightly. Carla's eyebrows furrowed.

"Eren didn't-"

"I did tell him, mamma." Eren appeared at her side.

"Oh, really."

Eren was wavering under her suddenly strict voice. Even I would do the same if I was in his position. He looked down at his feet and rocked from one to the other.

"Well, I-I told him I had the coughs..."

Carla's stern look softened as she turned to face Levi. "I'm sorry he didn't tell yo-"

Carla was cut off by sickening coughs that escaped Eren's throat. He rested his palms on his knees, leaving his legs for his support while he desperately heaved for air. Eren was left in a frenzy, red face contorting in pain as his mother rushed over to him.

Levi just watched in shock. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. Levi felt helpless, so useless. It reminded him of every time that he would go home. The feeling was horrible.

"You should probably go, Levi. It was nice meeting you."

And so he left, watching Carla carry Eren through the window as he walked back home.

Xxx

Why did Levi feel that something was wrong?

The heavy feeling in his gut had not gone unnoticed. Levi couldn't help but let his mind wander off, replaying Eren's sickening coughs.

"_Not many want to get to know him, considering the circumstances."_

"_But, I guess I don't blame them all that much."_

Despite the constant worry that he felt, he managed to convince himself that it wasn't important. It wouldn't end the same tragic way. Because it _can't._

But somewhere, something told him that none of this was so trivial after all.


End file.
